


A special Christmas Gift, Jack and Stephen

by delorita



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	A special Christmas Gift, Jack and Stephen

So yeah, that title just won't let my dear muse alone and she got brave and experimental...and wrote her very first MandC double drabble YAY!!!!! Thanks again [](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile)[**loves_books**](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/) for the helpful suggestions :D

+++++

“You are beautiful, joy.” Stephen sat back on Jack’s thighs, mindful not to bump his head on the low ceiling of the Captain’s cabin, his fingers trailing gently across Jack’s bare, broad chest.

“So are you my dear doctor.” Jack’s callused hands slowly made their way up Stephen’s thighs, his sides and back down his arms. Swept away in the emotional moment he took his doctor’s hands and kissed the pale knuckles. He attempted to press his mouth against each freckle he found there.

Stephen blushed from the unexpected gesture, his heart filling with so much warmth he felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Jack, my love,” he slowly pulled his hands free to curl some of Jack’s long blonde strands of hair around his forefinger. Then he bent forward, leaning on his other arm, capturing his Captain’s mouth with his.

Jack kissed him back. Leisurely. Slowly. Tongues not battling as they so often did, but caressing and gently sliding against each other. Jack briefly broke the connection to murmur, “Merry Christmas, Stephen, my beloved.”

They smiled at each other in the dim candle light of the Holy Night, their bodies awakening. Their most precious Christmas Gifts. 


End file.
